Trevor Philips
Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Ron Jakowski, Wade Hebert, Floyd Hebert, Johnny Klebitz, Ashley Butler, Lamar Davis, Bradley Snider, Lester Crest, Patricia Madrazo, Wei Cheng, Tao Cheng, Kuchta, James De Santa, Kierowca, Protagonista GTA Online | biznes = Trevor Philips Enterprises (boss) | pojazdy = Bodhi, Blazer, Faggio, Cuban 800 | głos = Steven Ogg }} '''Trevor Philips' – jeden z trzech głównych bohaterów Grand Theft Auto V. Stary przyjaciel Michaela. Podobnie jak on, zajmuje się działalnością przestępczą. W przeszłości obrabował z nim kilka banków. Był także pilotem wojskowym (jednak podczas testu psychologicznego wyszło, że Trevor jest niezrównoważony i został wydalony z wojska), dzięki czemu z łatwością radzi sobie ze sterowaniem każdego typu samolotu lub helikoptera. Trevor jest stereotypowym psychopatą, nie liczy się z nikim, z łatwością zabija. Jest uzależniony od narkotyków, mieszka w przyczepie na pustyni w Blaine County. Przed 2013 Trevor wraz z Michaelem oraz Bradem napadają na bank w North Yankton w 2004 roku. Zgarniają wtedy ok 180 tys. dolarów. Podczas wychodzenia ze skarbca Michael zostaje obezwładniony przez strażnika. Wypowiada wtedy cytat mający wielki wpływ na fabułę w Los Santos. Podczas ucieczki zostają napadnięci przez oddział policjantów. Brad wtedy ginie, Michael zostaje postrzelony, a Trevor ucieka. W międzyczasie Michael idzie na układ z FIB o którym nie ma pojęcia Trevor. 2013 Trevor po umknięciu policji sprzed 9 lat zamieszkuje w Sandy Shores w przyczepie kempingowej. Michael organizuje napad na jubilera, by spłacić Martina Madrazo. Wymawia wtedy zdanie z 2004 roku („Codziennie zapominasz tysiące rzeczy koleś, może tak byś o tym zapomniał”). Kanadyjczyk usłyszał w telewizji strażnika jubilera który mówi o cytacie. Trevor wpada w szał, ponieważ wszystko zrozumiał. Rozkazuje Wade'owi znaleźć dawnego przyjaciela. Następnie z rąk Trevora ginie Johnny Klebitz oraz większość Lostów i braci O'Neil, przejmuje lotnisko Sandy Shores, a także udaje się do Los Santos wraz z Wadem i zamieszkuje u jego kuzyna Floyda. Dodatkowo, występował także w GTA Online. Pierwszy raz widzimy go w cutscence po osiągnięciu 13 rangi (patrz Ciekawostki). Jak większość postaci w GTA Online, zleca on różne misje protagoniście. Cele misji są podobne do tych, które zleca Ron (wspomaganie Trevor Philips Enterprises, a także niszczenie konkurencji, którymi zwykle są The Lost MC, a także Los Santos Vagos, Bracia O'Neil i Rednecks). Spotkanie z Michaelem i dalsze wydarzenia Trevor spotyka się z Michaelem w jego rezydencji. Michael jest zdziwiony i zaniepokojony. Jednak odbudowali relacje. Ratują Tracey, obnażają Lazlowa i wykonują misje dla FIB. Trevor poznaje wtedy Franklina. Nie był do niego pozytywnie nastawiony, jednak z czasem go polubił. Następnie z Frankiem i Lamarem wpadają w strzelaninę na Grove Street. Trevor, Michael i Franklin także napadają na frachtowiec w zatoce. Wpadają wtedy w tarapaty i muszą zwrócić łup ponieważ zostaliby zabici. Potem na bank w Paleto Bay. Następnie Kanadyjczyk wbija się awionetką w samolot wojskowy, który zostaje zestrzelony i wpada do Alamo Sea, a wraz z De Santą napadają na pociąg i laboratoria rządowe i przygotowują się na obrabowanie Banku Rezerw Federalnych. Szukając sobie nowego mieszkania stał się właścicielem klubu Vanilla Unicorn. Jakiś czas później Trevor leci do North Yankton w celu sprawdzenia fałszywego grobu Townleya. Leży w nim Brad. Michael Leci za nim i wpadają w strzelaninę na cmentarzu z Triadą z którą miał podpisać umowę Trevor, jednak zwrócili się do braci O'Neil. Michael zostaje porwany a Trev ucieka. Po powrocie do Los Santos, Philips jedzie z Franklinem i Lamarem oddać samochody Westonowi. Policja zaczyna ich ścigać i nie dostają pieniędzy od biznesmena. Czarnoskóry Protagonista przeczuwa że coś się stało z jego przyjacielem i dzwoni do Lestera. Ten go namierza, a Frank odbija Michaela z rąk Azjatów. Trevor w tym czasie wrócił do Sandy Shores jednak powraca do Los Santos i pomaga w strzelaninie w Centrum Kortz. Następnie bierze udział w akcji w tartaku by odbić Lamara. Największy napad w karierze protagonistów udaje się po wielu problemach. Zgarniają wtedy ok $200 000 000. Zakończenie * A. Zdrowy rozsądek. Trevor ginie z rąk Franklina na zlecenie FIB, gdyż według nich nie można się z nim "dogadać". Franklin przybywa na spotkanie z Trevorem. Tam wyjaśnia mu sprawę i rzuca się za Trevorem w pogoń. Podczas ucieczki uderza w niego Michael, który został poproszony o pomoc. Ostatni, trzeci odblokowany protagonista uderza w przyczepę z benzyną. Trevor zostaje ranny, a benzyna zaczyna się wylewać. Trevor wyczołguje się z auta i czołga się po kałuży benzyny. Franklin strzela do niego, a ten się zapala i ginie (jeśli gracz będzie zbytnio zwlekać z oddaniem strzału, Michael strzeli do Trevora, zapalając go). Franklin i Michael odchodzą, a za nimi następuje eksplozja, która definitywnie kończy życie Philipsa. * B. Przyszła pora. Franklin zdecydował się zabić Michaela. Prosi Trevora o pomoc, lecz ten się nie zgadza. Franklin goni Michaela po torach, a potem De Santa wchodzi na kominy. Franklin za nim biegnie i znajduje go na jednym z kominów. Po krótkiej bijatyce Michael spada z wysokości i ginie na miejscu. Trevor po dowiedzeniu się o tym zrywa kontakty z Franklinem i każe mu trzymać się od niego z dala. * C. Trzecie wyjście. Franklin ma problem i idzie z tym do Lestera. Ten poleca mu zabicie obu protagonistów jednak znajdują pewien sposób. Spotykają się z Lamarem, Michaelem i Trevorem w hucie. Wymieniają ogień z oddziałami Merryweather Security Consulting, a następnie proszą Lestera o przesłanie namiarów na parę osób - Steve'a Hainesa, którego zabija Trevor, Harolda ,,Długasa" Josepha, którego zabija Michael, Weia i Tao Chengów, których zabija Franklin oraz Devina Westona, którego Franklin, Michael i Trevor zabijają wspólnie. Specjalna umiejętność Każdy z głównych bohaterów w Grand Theft Auto V ma jakąś specjalną umiejętność. Oprócz tego, że jest on doskonałym pilotem, Trevor może wpaść w szał, podczas którego wykonywane przez niego ataki zadają dwukrotnie większe obrażenia a sam staje się na nie niewrażliwy (upadek, kule, pojazdy, ataki wręcz). Wyjątkiem jest rekin, który może jako jedyny zabić Trevora z włączoną specjalną zdolnością. Ciekawostki * Trevor jako dziecko był źle traktowany przez ojca. Można dowiedzieć tego w misji Hang Ten. To mogłoby wytłumaczyć, czemu jest niezrównoważony psychicznie. * Na szyi Trevora można zobaczyć przerywaną linię, a na niej napis „Cut here”, co w języku polskim oznacza Ciąć tutaj. Na palcach prawej ręki ma wytatuowany napis „FUCK”, zaś na lewej – „YOU”. * Jest jednym z trzech protagonistów, którzy zabili innego protagonistę z serii GTA, drugim jest Franklin Clinton (w przypadku zakończeń A i B), a trzecim Michael De Santa (w przypadku zakończenia A, jeśli gracz będzie zbytnio zwlekał z zabiciem Trevora). * W wersji beta miał on mieć na imię „Simon”. * Na lewym ramieniu ma tatuaż upamiętniający „śmierć” Michaela w 2004 roku. Można go usunąć w salonie tatuażu. * Jego status na Lifeinvaderze brzmi „Każdy potwór ma otwór”. ** Na portalu tym ma tylko 2 znajomych są nimi: Wade i Ron, mimo iż jego znajomi Franklin, Michael i rodzina Michaela mają tam konto. * Trevor nienawidzi hipsterów i boi się klaunów. * Trevor ma obsesje na punkcie swojej matki. Wypomina mu to Michael, podczas jednego ze spotkań towarzyskich. Jest to kompleksem Edypa. * Jeśli w dowolnym momencie przełączymy się z dowolnej postaci na Trevora, możemy zauważyć, że jest pod wpływem alkoholu na szczycie Góry Gordo ubrany w zieloną suknię w różowe kwiaty, nie mając często bielizny. * Z jednej z misji dostawy broni można się dowiedzieć iż Trevor zna język hiszpański. * Długość snu Trevora wynosi aż 12 godzin, podczas gdy Franklin śpi 8 godzin, a Michael tylko 6. Wśród symptomów brania metamfetaminy znajduje się nadmierna senność i zmęczenie, co tłumaczyłoby tak wysokie zapotrzebowanie na sen. * Steven Ogg nagrywał swoje kwestie w samej bieliźnie, by lepiej wczuć się w postać Trevora. * Ulubionymi stacjami radiowymi Trevora są Channel X i Rebel Radio. * Trevor uzyskał swoją ulubioną figurkę Sflaczałego Gniewu, która została zniszczona przez Lostów podczas napadu Series A Funding w GTA Online. Dodatkowo podczas tego napadu jest to jedyny moment, gdzie Trevor występuje poza cut-scenkami w GTA Online. * Podczas misji Sprawdzanie jubilera Lester wspomina że przez jakiś czas po incydencie w North Yankton śledził poczynania Trevora aby upewnić się czy go nie wydał. * Jeśli po misji Przyszła pora spotka Franklina, uzna go za zdrajcę, bo Michael był dla Clintona dobrym człowiekiem i zagrozi Franklinowi, że go zabije. * Czasami jeżeli przełączymy się na Trevora, możemy zobaczyć, jak jedzie za kimś na skuterze i krzyczy „Scooter Brothers!”. Jest to nawiązanie do jednego z fanowskich filmów z GTA IV. * Podczas jednej z misji dla Maude Trevor mówi, że ostatni raz widział swojego ojca, kiedy ten zostawił go samego w centrum handlowym. * Trevor jest jednym z dwóch protagonistów, którym w innej części gry zleca zadania innemu protagoniście. Drugim takim protagonistą jest Toni Cipriani. * Trevor, mimo że jest jednym z kilku ważnych zleceniodawców w GTA Online, gracz nie posiada jego numeru telefonu w kontaktach. Sam Trevor nie ma również jego/jej numeru. * W tej samej grze po osiągnięciu 13 rangi, ukaże się cutscenka, w której w środku przyczepy będzie siedział Ron i Trevor. Ten ostatni będzie zły na protagonistę, że ukradł mu kamper, w którym była gotowana metamfetamina. Spowodowane jest to tym, że Protagonista GTA Online, ukradł im ten pojazd na polecenie Geralda, jednak mimo to, bohater odzyskał samochód, który był wówczas w rękach The Lost MC. Jeśli protagonista jest płci żeńskiej, Trevor się wścieknie mówiąc, że gracz rujnuje jego biznes bez dzwonienia, pisania do niego lub wysłania mu „niepoprawnego zdjęcia swoich piersi”. Po przerywniku automatycznie rozpoczyna się misja Romantyzm Nie Umarł od Rona. * Kolor przełączania na Trevora to pomarańczowy. Dodatkowo wydziela pomarańczową aurę. * Wiele postaci boi się Trevora ze względu na jego osobowość. Wyjątkami są Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Kuchta, protagonista GTA Online i Manuel. * Trevor nie zabił Michaela ze względu na jego rodzinę. Można się tego dowiedzieć w jednym ze spotkań towarzyskich. * Trevor cierpi na kilka zaburzeń psychicznych. Są to: sadyzm, alkoholizm, narkomania, kanibalizm, kompleks Edypa i najprawdopodobniej zespół czołowy i prawdopodobnie psychopatia lub/i socjopatia. * Jest jednym z dwóch pracodawców w GTA Online, gdzie misje zlecane przez niego mają zawsze wyłączoną poziom złej sławy. Drugim takim jest Gerald. * Podczas drugiej i trzeciej rzeźni Trevora można się dowiedzieć, że Trevor nie znosi Vagosów i Ballasów oraz mocno z nimi konkuruje. * W misji Curtis Weaver, Trevor wyznaje, że jego imieniem z bierzmowania jest Chaos. * Trevor w przeszłości wsadził kij hokejowy w odbyt jego trenera hokeja; ujawnia to w historyjce dla Wade'a w misji Przyjaźń to magia. * Podczas gdy Michael De Santa i Franklin Clinton mają możliwość życzliwego pozdrawiania ludzi, gdy gracz naciska przycisk kontrolny, Trevor może tylko drwić z ludzi. * Czasami można usłyszeć funkcjonariuszy LSPD którzy, drwiąc z Trevora przez głośnik, krzyczą takie rzeczy jak „Get down right now, Trevor!”. Oznacza to, że LSPD miało z nim wystarczająco dużo kontaktów, aby poznać go osobiście. * W jednej ze scenek po przełączeniu na Trevora, polegającej na ucieczce przed policją, Trevor krzyczy do funkcjonariuszy, że studiował wieczorowo prawo. Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Żołnierze ar:تريفور فيليبس be:Трэвар Філіпс de:Trevor Philips et:Trevor Philips en:Trevor Philips es:Trevor Philips fr:Trevor Philips it:Trevor Philips ja:トレバー・フィリップス hu:Trevor Philips pt:Trevor Philips ru:Тревор Филипс uk:Тревор Філіпс zh:Trevor Philips【特里弗·菲利普斯】